


Herald of Valdemar

by Endaewen



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Companions, Fan Art, Fan-Art, Fantasy, Gen, Heralds, digital artwork, photo-compositing, photo-manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: A digital photo-manipulation I created a few years ago of a Herald and Companion.
Kudos: 9





	Herald of Valdemar

Inspired by Mercedes Lackey's Heralds of Valdemar series of novels. All photos are credited at my original DeviantArt page for this piece: <https://www.deviantart.com/endaewen/art/Herald-and-Companion-499210107>


End file.
